


A Question of Thoughtless Pranking

by Yinepuhotep



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Huntress (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Oracle (Comics), The Question (Comics)
Genre: Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinepuhotep/pseuds/Yinepuhotep
Summary: Inspired by a canon image of GL pranking Superman (and blaming Batman for putting him up to it), I thought, who would Batman be most likely to prank, and how would he do it? The Question was the first one to come to mind, and this was the result.
Kudos: 12





	A Question of Thoughtless Pranking

Helena narrowed her eyes as she watched the only security monitor Vic hadn’t found and disabled in his office. There was no mistaking the outline of the shadowy figure who flitted across the room, picked up a single item on Vic’s desk, and moved it to the opposite corner before slipping out once more.  
 _That arrogant, sadistic sonofabitch! I’m gonna_ kill _him!_

* * *

Batman took a shortcut through one of the Watchtower’s maintenance passages, making a mental note to replace the flickering light about half-way along the passage. Without warning, a crossbow bolt pinned his cape to the nearest wall, and a moment later, Huntress met him with an uppercut that left his ears ringing.

“That one was free, but you’d better explain yourself,” he growled.

“Me?” Huntress nearly laughed at the absurdity. “Me? _I’d_ better explain myself?”

She snapped a kick at his head and spun off the block to throw a back-kick, then flipped back and glared at him from across the hallway. “We don’t fuck with Barbara’s ramps, do we? We don’t sabotage her chair, or pile things in front of her workstations, do we?”

“Of course not.” He studied her through narrowed eyes, his lips pressed together. “That would be completely unacceptable.”

“And _it’s the same thing when you do it to Vic_ , you bastard!”

Batman’s frown deepened, then he nodded once. “You have a point.”

“Good. _Fix it_.”


End file.
